


Gobble me

by Leviice458



Series: Sciles smut [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Breeding, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Smut, Thanksgiving, referenced A/B/O dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: Stiles’s makes Thanksgiving dinner and Scott comes home to gobble up something besides the food.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sciles smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Gobble me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all wanted some holiday smut

Stiles had been up since 3 in the morning cooking for himself and Scott. His mate was very territorial over him especially now and his magic was running rampant stacking wards around there house to protect them from any possible threat. 

He rubbed the bump against his stomach again, he swears he could feel kicking if he focused hard enough. Scott could smell when Stiles’ magic had allowed him to become pregnant and spent the rest of that day fucking him open so slowly and gently it still made Stiles’ feel hot and wanted.

He waddled around the kitchen, he felt close to being due probably another month or two and he couldn’t wait to bring their pup into the fold. Scott was the most handsome and sexy thing alive and Stiles knew how fiercely protected their little one would be guarded. 

He could smell the babka finishing its cooking in the oven, the chocolate heaven packed inside the bread made him wet. This thanksgiving feast was going to be soo good, he couldn’t wait for Scott to come home from the clinic. They would have a few hours to themselves before either of their parents or pack came over to celebrate. He appreciated the pack for giving him and Scott some alone time for the holiday. 

Scott opened the door gently, Stiles’ magic immediately surrounding him and resealing the wards behind his mate.

“How was work babe,” Stiles took the food carefully out of the oven and made sure to accentuate his bare ass towards his mate. He felt like cooking in just an apron for his mate and maybe he felt a bit sexy today, sue him.

Scott just growled lowly in response, his mate pressed up against him almost instantly. The weight of Scott’s cock teasing the outside of Stiles’ hole through Scott’s annoying jeans. 

Stiles’ murmured the spell he learned that makes his body secrete slick like an omega wolf in heat as he heard Scott claw his jeans off himself.

Scott gave him almost no notice as he pushed the head of his cock into Stiles’ wet hole. His grunts around his fangs turned Stiles’ on and more slick gushed out of him.

“You’re so tight and wet for me, aren’t you.” Scott mumbled next to Stiles' ear as he pressed him against the kitchen table. “So full with my pup and still begging for more.” Scott pushed his dick all the way into Stiles, his 11 inch cock sinking inch by inch into his mate’s ass.

All Stiles could do in response was let out breathless moans of pleasure as Scott dominated him. His mate’s cock splitting him open and making him feel so full and loved. “Fuckkkkk meeeeeee, ughhhh sooo good,” Stiles whined for more as the squelching sound of his slick made a noisy rhythm from Scott’s pounding. 

“I’m about to knot you again babe, think you can take it,” 

“Knot me Scottie, breed me full of your pups.” Stiles’ thrusted himself back against Scott trying desperately to add more friction. 

Scott could feel his knot locking inside Stiles’ ass, he loved having his best friend full of his pups. His mate is so thoroughly dedicated to him and their future family. 

“Stiles, will you marry me,” Scott asked as his knot fully formed inside his mate’s ass releasing load after load of come, Stiles’ belly began to look even more distended than normal. 

“Are you seriously asking me that right now?” Stiles huffed before tilting his head back to kiss Scott. “Of course I will, I’m already yours. I swear you better make your proposal sound way more romantic than breeding me in the kitchen.” Stiles’ teased and laughed.

“I love you Sti”

“I love you too Scotty, now help me clean up so we can have the table set before everyone gets here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated and wanted


End file.
